


QUIT BREAKING MY HEART 3

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: MackElena, Phillinda, Quakerider, in that oreder:1. MackElena2. MackElena3. Phillinda4. Quakerider
Relationships: Agent Davis (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Agent Piper, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Elena "Yoyo" Rodriguez, Elena "YoYo" Rodriguez/Damon Keller (past), Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	QUIT BREAKING MY HEART 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [acerobbiereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/gifts), [Jemannesimms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemannesimms/gifts), [Shipperpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperpole/gifts), [acjersey908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjersey908/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [Trebleclefstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/gifts), [Kummelitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummelitee/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [nightsisterkaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/gifts), [marvelousbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [TexannaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexannaRose/gifts), [bad_ash10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/gifts), [AvengingLegendHobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingLegendHobo/gifts), [Meredithchandler73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredithchandler73/gifts).



\---ELENA AND KELLER---

"I am sincerely sorry, Damon. I should have known that being involved with you so quickly was a mistake-not THAT way,  
but because it was too quickly after Mack and I. I miscalculated the depth of my feelings for him. I was BORN to love Mack,  
and I promise that I don't wish to cause you more pain, but I never stopped loving him...that's why I have to go to him...please  
understand."

The hunky agent nods. "Yeah...maybe it could've been good...you and I?"

The lovely Latina's trademark smile is wide and infectious. "Maybe. I better go."

"OK. I'll see ya around."

"Yes...around."

\----------------------------------------------------

\-----------------------------------------------------

\---ELENA AND MACK---

Mack MacKenzie is so happy to have YoYo back in his life as a romantic partner; he'd begun to think that he may have lost her  
forever. "I realized, much too late, that what I needed was right there in front of me, the whole. Instead of distracting me, you would  
have ENHANCED my decision processes as Director. This second chance means more than you could ever know, Elena. Because of my  
bad choice, I have made a turn for the better. I need you in my life, my arms, my heart, and in my world. Thank you. Te aprecio tanto por  
esta oportunid que ma has dado." (I appreciate you so much for this opportunity that you've given to me).

"I never loved him, you know. I never would have even looked in his direction if someone with the initials **AM** had not  
talked me into ending us...I mean **YOU** , in case you didn't catch that." That captivating smile of hers makes HIM smile  
as well.

Elena goes on to say: Not that we are back together, I intend to make you see that you are the most beautiful person I know, inside and  
out and I see that more clearly with each passing day. I love everything about you, about us.And I know that with every day we are together,  
the love just gets stronger and stronger. I love you, Babe, with all my heart. I know that I hurt you by moving on so quickly, but I don't accept  
the full blame for that...the WRITERS are to blame more than I...anyway, every time I am around you I want to let you know that I missed you so  
much and I really missed US. You are that someone, that special person that I could never deny my love for. You are my KNIGHT. Even though  
I AM the one whose almost died a few times protecting you...and lost my arms...which is why it hurt so much when we parted. TE AMO...TE  
ADORO, y TE NESCESITO (I LOVE YOU, I ADORE YOU, and I NEED YOU.

They make love, shower, and get into bed, ready for sleep...just before they doze off, Mack says:

"How did he take it? Keller?"

"Better than I expected, actually", she replies sleepily.


End file.
